justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Stuff
|artist = |year = 1980 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |pc = Tangerine Orange/Electric Purple Plum (Beta) / (Remake) |gc = Purple/Gold Cyan/Yellow (Beta) Purple/Brown (Remake) |image = JD2= |-|Wii= |-|Remake= |lc=Pink (JDWii) (Remake) |pictos= 91 (JD2/''Wii'') 107 (Remake) |dura= 3:53 |nowc= HotStuff |audio= |kcal= 26}}"Hot Stuff" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers /''Wii'' 'P1' P1 is a woman with an orange afro. She wears a golden dress and lavender heels. 'P2' P2 is a man who also has orange hair in an afro. He wears a purple suit with a star pattern, a white long sleeve shirt, and white platform shoes. Remake 'P1' In her remake, her hair is blue, she wears a gold and red dress, a pink necklace, and belt, and her outline is sky blue. 'P2' In his remake, his hair is blue, his suit is pink and red, and his glove is brown. Hotstuff coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Hotstuff coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) In the remake, during the bridge, the coaches turn completely black, and their clothes have a disco pattern that changes its gradient from lilac to blue. Background Just Dance 2/''Wii'' The routine takes place in a disco with several lights on the floor. There is also an animated disco ball on the ceiling. Remake The routine now takes place in a lounge-like setting with a disco floor. There are lots of white lights around the floor, which animates following the coaches' dance moves. There are multiple disco balls. Gold Moves /''Wii'' There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Make a circle in the air with both of your arms, while exchanging place with your partner (P1 walks to the right and P2 walks to the left). Remake There are 2 Gold Moves in the remade version, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Point at your partner with both arms. Hotstuff jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) ( ) Hotstuff jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) ( ) Hotstuff jd2 gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game ( ) hotstuff jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Hotstuff jdnow gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game (Remake) Appearances in Mashups Hot Stuff appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous * What Is Love (Icebreakers) Trivia *Originally, the dancers were pointed to a more red/purple color palette and they were in opposite positions. ** However, P1 still appears in the place of P2 and vice versa in the menu icon of Just Dance 2 and in the Just Dance Now cover. * As seen in an early gameplay, the choreography was different from the final product, and so were the Gold Moves: P1 pointed to P2 while the latter put his hands on his heart.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URQBq2DgsPk *A longer version is featured on Just Dance Video Game Hits, Volume 1. *This routine was featured in the music video for Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by . *This is the first song by Donna Summer in the series. *In the Promiscuous Mashup, the dancers have inverted color palette (purple instead of orange, and orange instead of purple). ** Moreover, the Gold Move is removed. * P1's silhouette appears in later games as an Easter egg: it appears in the menu of Just Dance 3, Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' and , in the Strike The Pose button in and in when the game says players have to vote for a song on the World Dance Floor. * Along with TiK ToK and U Can’t Touch This, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. * On the version of the song, if one is quick enough, one can notice that a part of P2's hair is orange for a few split seconds. This can only be seen at the beginning of the routine and it only happens once. The same thing happens with P1. ** Later in the remake, during the disco ball section, P1 s yellow part of her dress flashes back to yellow for a few split seconds. This happens twice within a few seconds of each other. Gallery Game Files HotStuff cover jd2.png|''Hot Stuff'' Hotstuff.jpg|''Hot Stuff'' (Remake) Hotstuff cover@2x.jpg| cover HotStuff_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach 403.png|P2's avatar on /''Now'' 200403.png|Golden avatar 300403.png|Diamond avatar hotstuff_pictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2hotstuff.png|''Hot Stuff'' on the menu Hotstuff_jdw_menu.PNG|''Hot Stuff'' on the Just Dance Wii menu Hotstuff_jd2016_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen (2016) Hotstuff_jd2016_score.PNG|''Just Dance Unlimited'' scoring screen (2016) jd2017hotstuffunlimited.png|''Hot Stuff'' on the menu (2017) Hotstuff load.png| loading screen (2017) Hotstuff coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) jd3promisMUhsbeta.png|The dancers alternate color schemes in Promiscuous Mashup Beta Elements hotstuffdancers.jpg|The dancers in a different color scheme hotstufftrailer.png|Beta screenshot Hotstuff beta gm p1.PNG|Beta Gold Move for P1 Hotstuff beta gm p2.PNG|Beta Gold Move P2 Hotstuff promo gameplay.jpg|Beta promotional gameplay perso_dlc_funk.png Others Just_dance_now_hot_stuff_p2_hair_glitch.png|The glitch with P2 s hair in the remake Hair glitch p1 hot stuff.png|The hair glitch with P1 HotStuffFail.png|The glitch with P1 s dress Videos Official Music Video Donna Summer- Hot_Stuff Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Hot Stuff | Beta Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Hot Stuff Hot Stuff - Donna Summer Just Dance Now 2* Stars Hot Stuff - Donna Summer - Just Dance Unlimited Hot Stuff - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Hot Stuff by Donna Summer (PS Move) Beta Just Dance 2 SDCC References Site Navigation es:Hot Stuff Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Donna Summer Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs